PONDLOCK - The Warnings
by buymethestars
Summary: Amy gets caught up in Moriarty's game. Sherlock has to stop Moriarty before it goes too far and Sherlock starts to get strange feelings he's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

**It was silent. Too silent for Amy's liking. Sherlock was off solving a case and John was out shopping. Amy wandered around the flat, peering out the window every now and again, picking up a book and flicking through it then putting it back. The atmosphere then changed. She was alert. Why? She could hear voices draw closer to the apartment... Voices she didn't recognise. She instantly hid, ducking behind the giant stack of books, trying to stop her breathing from being too loud. The door was broken down. Ms Hudson wasn't in, so it was just Amy in the building with the strangers. She closed her eyes. They were now whispering, her guess was there was around four intruders. She then noticed a gun on the mantelpiece. Sherlock's gun. She could use it as a weapon... She took a deep breath and then jumped up and grabbed it spinning round to face her enemies. They all looked alert and aimed their guns at her. "Ah, Miss Pond I presume?" One stepped forwards, lowering his gun. "That's right sweetie." She said in a sarcastic manor, clutching the gun. "We need a little chat." He lowered his voice. "About?" her Scottish accent growing thicker. "Your partner-" "We are not a couple." She interrupted. "Your colleague, Sherlock Holmes." "Did Mycroft send you? Are you some sort of secret agents?" The man laughed. "In a way. But it wasn't Mycroft who set us on this quest." "Let me guess... A James Moriarty." "Oh please... Call me Jim." A familiar voice cooed from near the entrance to the apartment. "Hello Hunny." Moriarty smirked, taking off his sunglasses. "Oh great, Mr Westwood himself. Sorry sweetie, but you've missed the party. Sherlock's not here." Amy said, lowering her gun. She wasn't going to stoop to his level. "Actually Ginger, the party's just beginning." He laughed slightly, looking at the men. "Whatever you have planned won't work." "Oh believe me... It'll work because if it doesn't... We'll all be in a bit of a pickle." He pulled an awkward face before walking closer towards her. He was just a little taller than her, so he wasn't very intimidating. Amy reacted to how close he was and clutched the gun again, this time holding it to his side. She wanted to kill him, after all the pain he'd caused her and Sherlock, but she couldn't. The men became alert and all cocked their guns at her. "oh... Feisty. I like it." Moriarty smirked, looking down at her. "It's okay boys, you can leave. For now. Wait outside. I'll hollow when I need your assistance." The men all lowered their weapons and stood outside the apartment. "Sherlock won't be long." Amy said, swallowing nervously. She didn't want to show her fear. "Then we better be quick..." He grinned evilly. "Back off." She held the gun tighter. "or what girly? you gonna' shoot me?" Amy look down at her hand and the gun. She couldn't. She dropped it. "Good girl. Wise choice." He nodded slowly. "What are you here for?" she questioned. "To warn Sherlock Holmes. Boys, come in." The men reentered. "Warn him to watch out." he pointed to the stack of books and two of the men began to throw them around. "Warn him to be careful what he does." He pointed to the kitchen at Sherlock's equipment. "leave that alone!" Amy tried to stop them but Moriarty grabbed her arm. They began to smash everything. "Stop it!" Amy shouted at them. "I told you the party was just beginning." He grinned. "Now just smash up anything you can find. But not the skull. He needs someone to tolerate him." Moriarty then signalled two of the men to tie Amy up. "Tie her to a chair and gag her. Sorry Freckles, but it has to be done." Amy tried to struggle but the men were too strong. "i er... Better leave a note." he smirked, grabbing a pen and piece of paper off the desk. He then wrote the note and folded it up and left it by Amy. "you won't get away with this Moriarty." Amy said before she was gagged. "i told you... Amelia." he leaned down towards her and whispered in her ear. "It's Jim or Mr Sex. Whichever you prefer." She shivered at his warm breath being on her neck. He then stood up straight again and winked, before popping a piece of gum in his mouth and putting his sunglasses back on. "Good job boys." He said before walking out. Amy looked around at all of the mess and looked down. She wished she tried harder to stop them.**

**Ms Hudson returned home to see the door wide open. She instantly called John, then John called Sherlock. Sherlock was first to get back, asking Ms Hudson if she was okay. "Yes, dear I'm fine. You know I'm getting used to all these break in's now. Nothing shocks me anymore." She nodded. "Where's Amelia?" Sherlock questioned. "I'm not sure, I don't think she went out." Sherlock quickly ran up the stairs to see the door wide open and damaged at the hinges. He then saw Amy tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. He looked around and then strided over to her, ungagging her first. "Amelia, are you okay?!" He questioned. She looked at him, nodding slightly. "i'm sorry Sherlock, they destroyed everything, I couldn't stop them." She began to get tears in her eyes. "Shhh, it's fine. It's not your fault." He began to untie her and help her up. John then burst in and looked around him. "Jesus Christ. Amy, are you okay?!" He ran towards her and began to check her over. Sherlock then noticed the piece of folded paper on the floor. He picked it up, opening it and looking what was written on it. 'One of your warnings Sherlock. Tick tock.' Amy wandered over to Sherlock and looked up at him. "I'm really sorry about your experiments and everything else." She sighed. "Amelia, I've already told you it's fine. It could of been worse." He said, turning to face her. "how could it of possibly been worse?" John looked over at them both, clearing his throat he began to tidy things away. "Well, you could of been hurt." Sherlock looked down at her, giving her a confused look. "Amy, why don't you go see Ms Hudson, I don't want you hurting yourself on anything sharp." John added, and Amy nodded wandering down to see Ms Hudson. "This was a warning." Sherlock said. "Who from?" John asked, looking at him. "Who'd you think?" he sighed, putting the paper in his pocket. He then walked downstairs to see a Ms Hudson. "Is she okay?" He asked again. She nodded. "Although, there's a bruise on her arm that looks fresh. John may want to check it out." Sherlock began to fill up with anger and rage. If he'd hurt her, at all, he wouldn't react too kindly. John followed Sherlock down and went to see Amy. Amy was okay now, beginning to calm down, knowing Sherlock wasn't angry at her eased her. "Er... Amy... Ms Hudson mentioned a bruise? On your arm?" John said quietly, sitting opposite her. "oh... It's nothing." "Then, can I see it?" he raised his eyebrows, being his usual sensitive self. She nodded, lifting up her jumper to reveal a hand shape bruise. "What happened?" John said calmly. Sherlock began pacing in the room. "Er... I must of banged it on something." "With a perfect hand shape? Amy, there's nothing to be afraid of." She looked over to Sherlock. "he just grabbed me that's all. I'm fair skinned so i'm bound to bruise more." She shrugged, taking a sip of water. Sherlock began to have visions of Moriarty grabbing her and hurting her arm. He grew angrier. Amy could sense it. "It won't happen again" Sherlock mumbled under his breath before storming out the door. Why was he behaving that way? Why did he get so angry about the fact Amy had a bruise? She wasn't bleeding or dying so why was he so enraged? **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing and reading! I have took your points into account and hope this is easier to read. Please carrying on reviewing! Xoxo

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident at the apartment. The place was tidy again and was looking normal and how it should look. It was all Ms Hudson's doing of course; the amazing landlady she was. Sherlock had solved another five cases and was back to his usual smug self. Amy had settled back in again, no matter how many times Ms Hudson offered her to stay in the old basement room, she refused and stayed with the boys. Amy bought Sherlock some new equipment which he appreciated dearly, he needed it for his experiments. But just as everything was getting back on track...

After a stressful day with Sherlock, Amy wanted to go and relax. She headed to a local bar, not to far away from the apartment. She went and sat at the bar and ordered her usual drink. About a minute later her drink appeared and she payed. She quickly drunk it and checked her phone. 'You have 2 missed calls, 2 Texts from Sherlock and 1 from John Watson.' She read, rolling her eyes and putting it down on the bar. Suddenly, the barman put a glass of champagne infront of her. She narrowed her eyes and looked confused.

"I didn't order any champagne..." She pouted slightly, pushing her ginger hair out of her face.

"From the young gentleman." He replied, nodding towards a young lad who was sat grinning like a cheshire cat. Amy felt flattered.

"Tell him thanks and that he's welcome to join me." She smirked. The barman walked over to the young lad and whispered something before returning to his usual position. The young lad began to walk towards Amy after she'd drunk her drink. He sat next to her and gave her a kind smile.

The room started spinning. She could just about keep her eyes open. Was she already drunk?

The young man's kind smile soon faded.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" He questioned, his voice soft.

"Y-yeah... I think the... er... drink has gotten to my head." She laughed slightly, nervous.

"Do you need me to call someone for you?" He questioned.

Amy peered at her phone realising it was missing. She jumped up, her knees wobbling. The man jumped up after her and held her up.

"My phone... It's missing..." she said her speech slurred.

"Excuse me, have you seen her phone?" He asked the barman, who shrugged.

"lets get you in a Taxi..." The man said kindly.

The barman strided round to them both. He looked at the man.

"that's not a good idea." The barman glarred.

"i'm helping her." the other man argued.

The barman grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her away. The other man looked puzzled. The barman then lashed out and punched the man, knocking him out. Amy looked at the bar, it was empty. Everyone had left. She began to feel weaker. The barman then took Amy outside, getting her into a Taxi, with someone who she was too familiar with.

Amy woke up, her vision slightly blurred. She looked at her surroundings, not recognising them one bit. She then heard walking around her. She couldn't locate where it was coming from.

"Hello?!" She exclaimed, feeling defenceless.

"Amelia, have you come to play?" A familiar voice sang, joyful yet menacing.

Her eyes opened wide as she got up. The room was dull and dark. She tried to take a few steps but stumbled back. She leaned up against a wall to hold herself up.

"Is that fear I sense?" He laughed, standing in the light so she could see him.

"Moriarty... Why are you doing this?" She slurred.

"Does there always have to be a reason?" He stood opposite her with his hands in his pockets.

"yes." Amy said, breathing out deeply.

"alright you got me." He smirked.

"doesn't take a genius."

"Oh but it does." He grinned. "You and i both know that."

There was a moment of silence.

"The way Sherlock reacted last time is not how I wanted him to react. But it's what I expected." He carried on.

"I don't understand. How do you know?" She asked, feeling weak again.

"Amelia, I have eyes everywhere. Of course you don't understand. You're oblivious! That's what's so fun!" He grinned.

"Oblivious to what?"

"You'll see. Eventually. Everything will be unveiled. Now I apologise in advance... Really don't take any of this personally because if I didn't already know you, I'd probably hit on you." He teased, smirking. Amy cringed, getting nervous about what he was talking about.

"Boys... Blow it up." He said, before leaving Amy still drugged and weak in the abandoned building.

Sherlock's phone began to ring. He was playing his violin. John answered.

"It's Lestrade. There's an incident.." John said, hanging up, grabbing his coat. Sherlock stopped playing. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sherlock and John arrived at the scene. Firefighters were starting to put the fire out. Sherlock walked towards Lestrade.

"I need to go in there. Now." Sherlock said sounding concerned.

"The buildings in flames Sherlock. You can't." Lestrade replied simply.

Sherlock walked towards John shaking his head and rushing his hand threw his hair.

"something isn't right. I can feel it." Sherlock said to a confused looking John. He then began to take off his scarf and jacket.

"Er.. What do you think you are doing?" John questioned, holding his items of clothing.

"going in." he said heading towards an entrance.

"What?!" John exclaimed trying to stop him. A firefighter followed him. Sherlock convinced them someone was in there. He told the medics to be on stand by.

Sherlock broke down the door and rushed in.

"Hello?!" Sherlock exclaimed as he rushed through, trying to stay away from the flames. The fire was dimming out. He felt the heat hit him as he entered a different room.

He then began to hear someone shouting. It was muffled, but he can just about hear where it was coming from. He kicked down the door and coughed as the smoke entered his lungs. He then heard a female coughing.

"Hello?!" He exclaimed again. He then saw a shadow near the back of the room. He ran towards it. As he got closer, he could see it wasn't just anyone...

"Amelia!" He shouted, running to her. She was falling unconscious.

"Amelia, stay awake." He said, gently lifting her up, carrying her.

John was starting to panic at the fact there was no sign of Sherlock. Just as the firemen were about to go search for him, he appeared in the doorway carrying Amy.

John sighed in relief but was worried about Amy. Sherlock took Amy over to the medics. She was now unconscious.

"I'm a Doctor." John announced, starting to check Amy over. She was laid on an ambulance bed. Sherlock stared at Amy, worried.

"What was she doing there?" John questioned, more to himself.

"I think I have a pretty damn good idea." Sherlock replied, anger in his voice.

"She'll be fine, just lack of oxygen." John said as the medics put a oxygen mask on her. She slowly began to come round, coughing.

"Freak-" Sherlock heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see Sally.

"She's going to have to be questioned." She raised her eyebrows, folding her arms.

"She's not answering any questions, tonight." Sherlock muttered back.

"Not what the boss says." She proceeded. Sherlock took a deep breath in, trying to stay calm but couldn't.

"She has been through hell. She could of died tonight. No one was doing anything. No one went in. I'm glad I came to this incident, because if I didn't god knows what would of happened to her. I don't think she has to do anything." Sherlock shouted, making everyone stare. John went over to him.

"Sherlock, please, this is not what we need right now." He whispered, pulling Sherlock away gently. Amy began to wake up as Sherlock walked off, pulling away from John's grasp.

After Amy was checked over, John took her back home. He placed her on the sofa. She hadn't said anything. Sherlock walked in from the kitchen and looked at Amy.

"Lestrade has your jacket and scarf." John stated. Sherlock looked at him then back at Amy. John walked to his room, leaving them to it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, kneeling infront of her. He'd calmed down a bit now.

"Tired... confused." She said quietly, looking at him. "John told me what you did. Thank you. If it wasn't for you-"

He cut her off. "Amelia, it's fine. You don't need to thank me." He tilted his head slightly and slowly lifted his hand up to her face, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Amy went silent again. Sherlock didn't ask any questions for once. He then stood up.

"No.." She then said as he was about to walk off. "please... Stay with me." She sighed. He nodded and quietly sat next to her. After a minute of silence she could feel her eyes grow heavy. She then slowly leaned on his shoulder and rested her head on him. He looked down at her, seeing she was still covered in ash, but saw how drained she was. He didn't want to disturb her. He then sat in silence, watching the fire.


End file.
